calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Amira Klair
Amira Klair is the vampire queen of Chicago. She was turned by Marcus Klair in the 18th century. Amira's village was a group of Maori vampire hunters that Marcus Klair and Tarver Smith encountered in New Zealand in search for Marcus successor. Early History Amira is the eldest daughter of 10 daughters. Amira father was chief of her village Hira Mura. Her village was the toughest group of Maori warriors born with hunter powers. Amira at age 10 was able to train as a Maori warrior due to her hunter abilities she was extremely ruthless killer. After her mother's death in 1778 at age 15 she married the toughest Maori vampire hunter in her village Hira's toughest student Toa Aoeta. Amira and Toa had their marriage ceremony by the pacific ocean also had their cannibal feast to celebrate.Throughout the years with Toa he trained Amira relentlessly and became the strongest female warrior in her village. She became pregnant and lost her baby then was revealed that she couldn't have any children. New Zealand 1783 Amira was 21 years old when a bloody Tarver Smith and Regium vampire Marcus invaded her village. Tarver spoke to them asking for their chief Hira. Hira commanded his men to attack but were taken down by Tarver. Irritated by the Maori Tarver threateningly ask for the chief when Hira revealed himself Tarver asked who was the toughest female in their village. Hira pointed to Amira and asked why Tarver explained that his master Marcus was looking for a successor he needed a strong woman to lead when he's gone. Hira angry with them told Tarver she is married to the toughest maori in their village Toa. Hira says if he defeated Toa he will do what they ask. Marcus told Tarver to stand aside so he can kill Toa when the two fought Toa was brutally dismembered in front of Amira and the entire village. Holding Toa's head Marcus walked to Amira and picked her up on his shoulders and left the village. When the boat sailed Angry with Marcus Amira spat in his face disgusted by him. In book 4 Marcus said to Henry that Amira was a savage and it took 5 years to turn her into a human being. England 1788 After 5 years of turning her into a civilized human being Marcus married and turned Amira into a vampire. England 1804 In 1804 Marcus and Amira attended Adnoria Kliar's high soiecity birthday ball. Adnoria seeing Amira for the first time laughing at her calling her "a beast in clothing" with her Maori tattoos and piercings. Amira angrily punched Adnoria in front of her guests Adnoria attempted to kill Amira but was stopped by Marcus and both was kicked out. Chicago 1858 70 years after she was turned Marcus and Amira established a vampire kingdom in Chicago in 1858. England 1903 Marcus and Amira traveled to England to visit his family tomb where he went into slumber. Amira traveled back to Chicago where she ruled Chicago with the aid of Tarver. Chicago 1912 The Ødelegger moved to Chicago in 1910 where they started a war against the Chicago vampire kingdom. But in 1912 During this time the annual Kingdom meeting summit took place in Chicago where Amira had heavy security protecting her guests and informed them of the vampire hunters. After the summit Mary Alister, Sienna, Henry Klair, Roza Klair, and Adnoria Klair left . Amira talked to Tarver about strategy on the secret hideouts of the vampire hunters. Two months later when Amira found the secret hideouts she sent her oldest and toughest soldiers to invade and kill the hunters. When Amria learnt her men were killed and the mission was unsucessful she grew angry and for years the war continued. Chicago 1920's Amira found out about two vampires suspected of illegal trading with the mobsters she captured the vampires. The vampires were Malcom Adams and Alfred Adams for the disrespect Amira sentenced both Malcom and Alfred to battle each other to the death. When the two fought Malcom staked Alfred then Amira released Malcom and was banned from Chicago. Throughout the 1920's the Ødelegger was losing the war and was on the brink of destruction. Chicago 1930 On June 29 1930 The Ødelegger was defeated and were destroyed by Amira. Amira found a roman Ancient necklace later known to be a map of the last witch from Sofia Gaius and blew up the hideouts and the Ødelegger was lost. New York 1931 Tarver and Amira visited New York City where she asked assistance from the New York king Alec Sutton to decipher a necklace that she stole from the Ødelegger but was unsucessful. Chicago 1950's Amira attended a jazz concert where she met a Jazz Musician named Q. She was strucken by Q's amazing musical talent she turned Q into a vampire. Chicago 1970 Traver left town for business it was seen that an out of town vampire came to Chicago that was revealed to be Traver's ex wife Irina Smith. During her time in Chicago Amira's men started disappearing and when Amira alongside her men confronted Irina about it she attacked Amira and killed her men then Irina fled. When Amira woke from unconscious she search all over Chicago for Irina where she was located at Calumet park field house with a bunch of unknown vampires. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Queens and Kings Category:Undead Vampires Category:Hunters